Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a Start/Stop Coasting (SSC)-Smart Cruise Control (SCC) system for increasing a SSC distance using SCC and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a SSC-SCC system which automatically maintains a distance from a preceding vehicle using SCC, even when a brake pedal is disengaged when the distance from the preceding vehicle decreases, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
Recently, due to a difference between official fuel efficiency and fuel efficiency during actual travel, consumer dissatisfaction has increased. Thus, it has become important to improve the fuel efficiency during actual travel. In the automobile industry, research and development have been conducted on a technology which is capable of controlling the system of a vehicle and also maximizing fuel efficiency during actual travel, using a driver's driving condition, surrounding traffic situation, road information and the like.
For example, the technology may include a technology for searching and guiding an economical driving path by utilizing IT and traffic information, a technology for guiding fuel efficient driving based on the grade information of a road and the previous travel patterns, a technology for estimating and determining a road grade and traffic information and charging/discharging a battery based on the state of charge (SOC) of the battery, and a technology for selectively controlling a travel mode to minimize fuel consumption based on a route to the destination and traffic information, using a map information database (DB).
Representative examples of the technologies capable of maximizing fuel efficiency may include SSC (Star/Stop Coasting). FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams for describing SSC according to the related art. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, SSC refers to a technology which cuts fuel supplied to an engine during coasting, and clutches off power transfer of a transmission (refer to FIG. 1A). Thus, since engine drag torque is blocked, a vehicle to which the SSC is applied has improved mileage than a conventional vehicle (refer to FIG. 1B).
Furthermore, recently a variety of driver assist/support systems have been developed that improve driver convenience and reduce a risk of collision with a preceding obstacle. One of the driver assist/support systems is the SCC. The SCC is an enhanced type of cruise control, which has a following function of sensing a preceding vehicle using a radar sensor and maintaining a specific distance from the preceding vehicle when the preceding vehicle is detected and a preset speed travel function of traveling at a specific speed when a preceding vehicle is not detected.
The SSC operates the vehicle to follow a preceding vehicle while maintaining a specific distance from the preceding vehicle when the preceding vehicle is detected using the radar sensor, and operates the vehicle to travel at a speed preset by a driver when the preceding vehicle is not detected. In the conventional SSC system, a driver may engage a brake pedal for safety, when the distance from the preceding vehicle decreases after the vehicle entered the SSC mode. In particular, since the SSC mode is immediately released, fuel efficiency is not further improved.